At the Dentist's
by afish.2far
Summary: Harry was left stranded at the dentist's by his relatives waiting for his appointment. The nurse that calls for him doesn't agree that he should have no-one who cares for him. Pretty pointless one-shot. Chapter two written as special favour.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This plot bunny came to me yesterday inspired by one of Healer Pomfrey's challenges where someone who isn't Snape has to find out how Harry is treated at the Dursleys' and do something about it.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters. I also do not claim that any of the bureaucracy or legislation mentioned in this story is true or even exists. I have not researched it and this is just a story. Now I've said that - on with the show! Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Six year old Harry Potter was sitting in a white waiting room, nervously waiting for his name to be called. Dudley had already been in and came out looking very shaken. Petunia had immediately offered that they go home via the big ice cream, shop which had made Dudley stop his near tantrum. They had left Harry on his own with the command to be back before dark. As if a six year old knew how to get back from Greater Whinging.

Eventually a nurse came in and called "Harry Potter?" Harry stood up and shakily walked to the door.

"Hello little one" she said. "Do you want your parents to come with you?"

"I would love that but they died when I was one. My aunt and uncle have just left with Dudley. It's just me" Harry replied softly.

"Oh dear." The nurse pulled Harry into a hug, his first he could remember. "Where do you live? We could get someone to help you home after your exam if you want?"

"Yes please. Number four, Privet Drive."

"That's in Little Whinging isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"My name's Lucy, Harry. I've just got to make a few calls, I'll be back shortly."

"No, please! Don't go! I want you to stay!" Harry ducked his head expecting at the very least harsh words. He was not allowed to want anything. He did as he was told and was grateful for it.

"Harry?" The nurse lifted Harry's chin and looked into his eyes. "I just need to inform Steven why we have not got to him yet. Do you want to come with me?"

Harry nodded. Lucy took his hand and they walked through to the office.

"Steven? Lucy here. I have your next patient but he's a bit scared and got no-one with him. I need to make some calls but he wants me to stay with him. ... Right. Thankyou very much. See you shortly."

"Steven's coming down to see you" Lucy said encouragingly. "I'm sure you'll like him."

When the dentist arrived he spoke softly and calmly to Harry which did manage to lessen the nervousness. He didn't want to make these people go even more out of their way for him so he agreed to be led upstairs by Steven.

When he saw the big chair and the multiple sharp tools however, the shaking returned with full force. Steven quickly cleared all of his instruments into a drawer and the two sat down on the edge of the big chair.

"Shhhhh Harry, it's alright. What I'm going to do is just look at your teeth. You see this mirror?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, you lie back on this chair and I put this inside your mouth. It allows me to see what your teeth look like and if you've been taking care of them or not."

"Taking care of them?"

"Brushing them properly and eating the right kind of foods, that sort of thing."

"Oh. Will it hurt?"

"It shouldn't do. If it does, just raise your hand and I'll stop."

Harry took a deep breath. "Okay."

Harry lay back on the huge chair and closed his eyes. He felt something be placed around him and he jerked violently .

"This is just so that nothing falls onto your lovely t-shirt Harry. It's like a bib. Everyone wears them."

"Oh sorry" Harry muttered, still remaining tense.

"Not a problem Harry. Can you open your mouth for me?"

Harry did so, slowly. It felt uncomfortable, but not painful. When he felt the pressure removed from his mouth, he swallowed and licked his lips without realising. For a few seconds all that could be heard was Steven scribbling on a notepad and Harry's erratic breathing.

"Harry?" Harry opened his eyes to find Steven practically standing over him. "Do you see this?" Steven held up a short metal rod with a piece of wire sticking out of it. "I'm going to poke your teeth with this. Again it shouldn't hurt, but it lets me see if your teeth are growing properly."

Harry nodded and opened his mouth again. The first time Steven prodded a tooth was a little painful but not overly so. The second was more painful and by the third he could hardly keep the tears from leaving his eyes. Before Steven had chance to test the fourth tooth, Harry had knocked his hand away and leapt off the chair, tears streaming down his face.

Steven was impressed with the kid's pain tolerance. He had expected to be stopped after the first one and had in fact pressed slightly harder as he continued in an effort to get Harry to stop him. But he had not expected a reaction like this.

Harry was sitting in the corner rocking himself for comfort as tears continued to streak down his face. He made no response to Steven calling his name and Steven knew that the only person who maybe could calm him was Lucy. He had finished for now anyway. There was no chance that Harry would open his mouth again for him today. Besides his lunch break was nearly over and he had other patients in this afternoon.

Fortunately Lucy had finished her phone calls and was on her way up as Steven called down to request her.

"Oh Harry!" Lucy exclaimed as she walked in. She gave a stern glare to Steven before picking up Harry and cradling him. She was shocked at how light he was. "Steven, I'm taking the afternoon off" she stated.

"Look after him well Lucy. He'll need some pain relief, his tolerance is high."

Lucy carried him out of the surgery and to her car, where she strapped him into the front seat. She drove him back to her house and then just before dark drove him back to Little Whinging. A few streets away from Privet Drive, Harry asked her to stop.

"I know my way back from here. Thankyou for putting up with me this afternoon and driving me back here."

"Nonsense Harry. I'll drive you to your door and see you safely inside." Lucy smiled.

"No really. I'll be fine if you just let me walk from here, it's only two streets."

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't do that. Maybe if you explain why you want to walk, I could try to help you?"

Harry remained stubbornly silent until Lucy started up the car.

"I don't want Uncle Vernon to see you. He always makes my friends hate me."

Lucy turned the engine off again.

"Oh Harry. I'm sure he doesn't. People change, they move on." It felt strange to be explaining these facts of life to a six year old, Lucy thought.

Harry shook his head vigorously. "He tells me. He says no-one could like a freak like me so all my friends are just pretending. It's true as well. As soon as they find out what a freak I am, they stop being friends."

"Does your uncle call you freak a lot?"

"Mmm. Or boy. I thought boy was my name until I started school."

Harry was staring out the window as he spoke. Lucy gently cupped Harry's chin and turned it towards her.

"Harry, does your uncle ever hit you?" If he did, they were going straight to the police to report child abuse.

Harry tried to turn his head away but Lucy wouldn't let him. "Not much." Harry said eventually. "And definitely not in term time when people might see."

"What type of thing does he hit you for?" The answer to this decided whether she gave him a piece of her mind or whether she left that to the police.

"Doing freakish things, or breaking the... the... the family harmony." Harry smiled as he remembered the long words, even if he didn't know what they meant.

"I see. And what other punishments do you get?"

"It's mainly just being locked in my cupboard or not getting meals. Although my chores list is longer than it was last year. Probably cos I can read now, they can give me more."

"Well I can assure you that whatever your uncle says, I will not hate you. You are a lovely little boy. Let's get you home, you must be tired."

When they reached the front door, Lucy rang the bell forcefully.

"Good evening" Petunia greeted Lucy. "What can I do for you?"

"You left Harry in the surgery earlier today, so I've brought him home. I do just need to clear up a few things about his diet though as his exam showed up some alarming things." Lucy was all businesslike on the outside but inside she was seething.

"It's not our fault he doesn't want to eat is it? We have our son to look after. I can't possibly keep an eye on two of them at once."

"Who's at the door Pet?" Vernon called out from the kitchen.

"Someone bringing the boy back" Petunia called back.

Grunts and squeaks were heard, then a massive purple neck on what could only be described as a suited whale was seen emerging into the hall.

"You've returned the boy, now you can be off. Don't wait for thanks" Vernon grunted.

"Actually Mr Dursley, Dr Fletcher left me with several questions to ask about Harry's diet and home life. He was a little concerned about Harry's exam. May we come in?"

"You will be hearing about this later boy. Go to your cupboard."

Harry gave a fearful look towards his uncle, which was not lost on Lucy, before he ran away.

"Now I can see you've had a handful today and I am sorry that you've had to deal with him. He isn't normal, if you know what I mean, so we have to use heavy discipline."

"I see. Is that why you refer to him as a freak?"

"If the boy has told you that he's lying. It's one of the things we are trying to break him out of. He invents stories and we have been told that he is always disrupting the lessons at school."

"That must be a tough situation to deal with, when you have a son as well." Lucy had got the measure of this man now: a bully to the core, blaming everyone else for his actions. Now to see how much he would admit.

"It is. It's not the right kind of environment for Dudley to grow up in. He's constantly afraid of what the boy might do. We never wanted a second child and certainly not one that upsets our Dudley so much."

"So why did you take him when his parents died then?"

"He was dumped on our doorstep one night. The neighbours would have known if we had done anything else" Petunia replied. "We are not dumping grounds for unwanted children."

As if a lightbulb had just turned on in his brain, Vernon walked to the cupboard under the stairs and wrenched it open violently. The bang as the door hit the stairs made bits of dust fly from the ceiling.

"Vernon, what are you doing?" Petunia asked.

"Something I should have done years ago." He disappeared briefly and then returned, dragging Harry by the hair. "Get out" he snarled.

"Mr Dursley, you can't just throw him out. He's a six year old child!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Who is ruining my family. Go on. Get. Out." Vernon planted a solid kick to Harry's backside which made him fall over the door frame and scrape his knees. Another shove and Harry was curled up on the doorstep. "I have nothing more to say to you. If you care for him that much, you take him but don't say I didn't warn you!"

The door slammed shut in their faces, or in Harry's case on his fingers. He let out a squeal of pain and tears flowed down his face.

"Come on Harry. Let's get you seen to." Lucy managed to get Harry into her car and drive to the hospital.

In A&amp;E, once Harry was settled, Lucy went to hear what injuries the small boy had got.

"What is your relationship to Harry?" a doctor asked.

"I'm just a friend, but I would consider myself the closest thing to a parent that Harry has."

"But you are not his parent or guardian?"

"No."

"I'm afraid I can only discuss his injuries and care with his legal guardians. I suggest you contact them."

"He has just been kicked out of their home! Literally! And then they slammed the door onto his fingers. What makes you think that they would come in here to discuss his care?!"

"Unfortunately, without the legal guardians or a police case I cannot do anything. Patient confidentiality. I am sorry."

"You're not going to do anything? You're going to leave him like that?" Lucy was outraged.

"Because he is a minor, except for pain medication, unless there is an immediate threat to his life we are not allowed to carry out any procedures without parental consent."

"And if the guardian is unfit to give consent?"

"We must wait for the police or courts to notify us."

"So a little boy is going to suffer because of bureaucracy?!"

There was no response.

"Right. I see. Let me phone my lawyer friends and we'll see what they have to say."

"If you can find a loophole, I would be more than happy to see it."

Lucy stormed off outside to ring her lawyer friend Nigel. Half an hour later, they were still trying to find any way in which they wouldn't have to wait until morning for the police station to open.

"Aha! Got it! Ring Jo and get her to meet us at my place asap. It's tricky to describe over the phone."

Twenty minutes later the three were gathered in Nigel's living room.

"I've unearthed this piece of legislation on temporary guardianship for child adoption cases. The current guardian has to sign and the incoming guardian has to sign in the presence of a child welfare officer to ensure that the new location is not harmful."

"It holds in law?"

"For a short time, yes. It allows children to try their new home before they are fully adopted."

"Excellent, let's go now!" Lucy was happy that she could get Harry the treatment he needed.

Two hours later, the trio returned to the hospital and headed straight to Harry's ward.

"Will this do you?" Lucy asked the doctor, holding out the form.

"Unusual angle, but yes this does make you the legal guardian of Harry James Potter."

Lucy smiled in relief and turned to her friends. "Thankyou so much for your help tonight guys, I owe you a big one!"

"No worries Lucy. I hope he gets better soon. Let me know about him, yeah?" Jo asked.

"Of course I will, you too Nigel."

"Thanks Lucy. Get better soon Harry."

It was abundantly obvious that Lucy cared a lot for Harry and his relatives did not. Nigel decided he would find a way to make the guardianship permanent. With limited stress to Harry if he could manage it. He doubted that bit however.

Lucy headed up to Harry's bed so she could see him whilst she talked to the doctor. Somehow she would fight for him. She had not wanted children up to now, having been immersed in her own life, but she realised that being able to care for Harry brought wonderful feelings. She didn't think it would all be plain sailing, but she would do it for Harry.

Jo knew that there would be a big custody battle shortly occurring. Not between the Dursleys and Lucy, rather the government wanting to put Harry with the Dursleys and Lucy wanting him. It was times like these where Jo wished guardianship swap papers existed. It would make life so much simpler.

And Harry? Harry slept peacefully through it all, completely unaware of the plotting surrounding him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I never expected to be writing another chapter of this story, but I received such a delightful review that I had to reward that person with something! I offered a new chapter of either this or Harry's Horses especially for them and the choice was this! I apologise it's short but I found a rather good ending. I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

**Written especially for .ravenclaw**

Harry had been staying with Lucy for three weeks before the trouble started. It seemed like there were constantly social workers or police officers or lawyers at the door now. Harry didn't understand what was going on but he knew it was making the nice lady unhappy. He liked this Lucy lady, she shouldn't be getting upset because of him.

One morning, when there was once again a social worker on the doorstep trying to convince Lucy that the boy should live with his relatives, Harry came to a snap decision and walked towards the door.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Lucy gasped.

"I know you don't like these people and they weren't here before you took me, so if I go they'll leave you alone" Harry replied with a shrug.

"Sensible boy" said the worker. "Come on then, let's be off."

"Harry! No!" Lucy grabbed the back of his jumper.

"Miss Reynolds, unhand the boy or I'll have you arrested for kidnapping. You are on the brink of it already. I'm sure you can visit him, but he needs to live with his family."

"They aren't fit to care for a gerbil" Lucy spat in response.

"And yet you haven't reported them. You are hiding something Miss Reynolds. Either tell me now, or you can tell on record at the police station."

"I don't know anything!" Lucy replied. "All I know is that Harry is a sweet and lovely boy who's been dumped with uncaring relatives. And don't start about pressing charges again, would you submit a six year old to a full criminal trial? No? Didn't think so. So kindly leave Harry and me to finish our breakfasts and get out."

"You will be hearing from me Miss Reynolds. Don't say I didn't warn you."

After the door shut, Lucy enveloped Harry in a strong hug.

"I'm terribly sorry about that Harry. Please believe me that you are not a burden and I would put up with so much more than shouting at ridiculous civil servants to keep you. I will not let them take you away." She patted his head fondly. "Now Steven wants to see you again this morning so finish your breakfast and brush your teeth, then we'll be off."

They had not been in the surgery five minutes before two policemen turned up and demanded to speak to Lucy.

"You know where Steven's room is Harry?" Lucy asked.

Harry nodded. They had been here several times in the last few weeks and Harry was beginning to like his dentist a lot.

"Go up there and wait for me. I won't be long."

Harry nodded again and slowly started up the stairs. Lucy watched him fondly.

"Go on!" she said with a smile.

As Harry reached the top of the stairs, he wished that Lucy would finish quickly. He might like the dentist himself but he really did not like being at the dentist's. Steven was wonderful with him but the procedures were still uncomfortable. Having Lucy there allowed him to take his mind off it whilst Steven worked.

As Harry approached the top of the stairs, Lucy turned back to the two policemen. She felt something settle into rather than onto her head, but ignored it. This confrontation looked like it would need all of her attention.

"Good morning officers, what can I do for you?"

"Lucy Reynolds, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of one Harry James Potter. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention something which you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say will be given in evidence. Do you understand?"

"I, excuse me, what?" Lucy babbled.

"You've been arrested miss. Will you come with us quietly or not?"

Lucy's mouth opened and closed for several seconds until she worked out what to say. She started to talk and even later on she wasn't sure how she managed it. Five minutes later she had got the arrest overturned, the officers apologising profusely for wasting her time and the promise that they'd sort all the necessary paperwork and send it to her that evening for her signature. She stood in shock for a moment before remembering Harry and hurrying up the stairs to join him.

"What would you like for lunch Harry?" Lucy asked as she always did when they returned home.

Harry shrugged.

"Perhaps soup and then ice cream for after then?"

Harry nodded eagerly.

"Alright then" she said with a smile. Lucy knew that was Harry's favourite meal, she just wished he would start asking for it.

"Do you want to play whilst I make it?"

Harry nodded and headed over to the box at the other end of the room. Carefully removing some blocks he started to build. Ten minutes later when Lucy called him for lunch, he'd built a rather impressive crown. It was a multicoloured semicircle, big and chunky but made perfectly to fit Lucy's head.

"Is that for me?" she asked.

Harry nodded shyly and held it out. All of a sudden he started babbling.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you already had one. Yours is much better than this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Lucy took both of his hands in hers and held them tightly.

"Shhhh Harry. I love yours. It's wonderful. I'm going to wear it all day."

"But your pretty one is so much better!"

"Harry I'm not wearing anything. It's just your imagination. Come and look in the mirror with me."

The two walked over to the mirror above the fireplace and Lucy lifted Harry so he could see into it.

"See?" she said brightly.

"Yeah" Harry replied glumly. "I know. Yours is prettier."

Lucy sighed. "Harry there is nothing there. Look at my hand on my head. There's nothing there!"

Lucy moved her hand over her head and Harry watched in horror as the beautiful thing dropped to the floor. He squirmed to get out of her hold desperate to pick it up.

"Ok ok. Let's have lunch." Lucy set Harry down and keeping one hand on his, she led the way back to the table. Harry's crown was ceremoniously placed on her head and Lucy's silly queen acting made Harry giggle throughout the meal.

Later on that evening, after she had signed the documents making her Harry's guardian, Lucy was lying in bed thinking about the day. Harry had been adamant about that crown. She hoped it was just childish fantasy and not hallucinations or some other condition. If it continued she would have to see about professional help. Perhaps Jo would know. Yes, she'd speak to Jo in the morning. She had the good news to share anyway.

Next door Harry was also in bed, cradling the silver crown like object he'd picked up off the floor. It was truly stunning. It sparkled in the half light almost with a glow of its own and the blue gem in the centre was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. His fingers moved across the embossed silver lettering again like he had done so many times that night, his mind supplying the words: Wit Beyond Measure is Man's Greatest Treasure.

He snuggled down in his blanket, placed the diadem next to him and fell into a contented sleep. The diadem shimmered for a moment and then disappeared, waiting until it would be needed next.


End file.
